zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Liang Xei
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 (This is blank at the beginning) **'Minor Points:' 2 **'Moderate Points:' 0 **'Major Points:' 0 **'Used Points:' 2 ***'Statistical Points:' 0/110 ***'Item Points:' 0/100 ***'Free Points:' 0/100 ***'Flaw Points:' 0/55 *'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) **'Fatigue:' **'Mana Fatigue:' Skills Attributes *'Athletics:' +4 *'Agility:' +11 *'Endurance:' +6 *'Stamina:' +10 *'Strength:' +12 *'Learning(*):' +4 0/6 Combat *'Eastern Specialty:' +10 *'Flying Guillotine:' +25 *'Guns:' -10 *'Armor Training:' -5 Magic *'Fire:' +1 Disciplines *'Ki/Chi:' +5 Unarmed *'Jīngshén Zhàndòu (Spiritual Combat):' +40 Leadership *'Charisma:' -5 Constructive *'Teaching:' +10 *'Training:' +10 *'First Aid:' +21 *'Medicine:' +10 Knowledge *'Chinese Culture:' +13 Recreational *'Skill Name:' +__ Survival *'Packrat:' -5 Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Vehicles *'Skill Name:' +__ Perks *'Extreme Focus' (Jīngshén Zhàndòu +30) **Through extreme focus Liang Xei has learned to be able to pull her training in eastern based weapons and merge it into Jīngshén Zhàndòu, You may add 1/3rd Eastern Specialty to your unarmed attack accuracy Traits *'Martial Artist' **'+10 Unarmed combat(+)' **'+5 Agility' **'+5 Perception' **'''-5 Armor Training''' **'''-5 Guns''' **'''-5 Packrat''' *'Pacifist' **'+10 First Aid'' **'+5 Knowledge' **'''-5 Guns''' **'''-5 Strength''' Flaws *'Astrapophobia (Moderate)' **When forced to confront your fear, roll a Morale check. If failed, treat the effect as an "Attack" with the potential to cause Fear penalties. Lethal hits inflict half of a Mortal Wound. Fear penalties are removed by 10 points and .25 MW every 1, 2, or 4 hours away from the Phobia, dependent on severity. You gain a +15 Bonus when trying to escape the situation your Phobia is in. Running in fear involves taking any action necessary to escape the fear. If it involves something the person would not normally do, they may make a new Morale check. If they are unable to run in anyway, make a new Morale check and if still trying to run, they are Stunned instead. Morale Check: DC 70+10X(X is how many successful checks made so far); 80 Lethality, -15 Default Penalty, Stunned at 1/4th Lethality, and run in fear at 3/4ths Lethality. **'Points:' 25 *'Inefficient Metabolism' **You require an extra +1/50% Food/Vitamin units a day, which ever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. You gain a +20 Bonus to resisting the effects of ingested toxins or other ingested contaminates. **'Points:' 20 Items Weapons *'Flying Guillotine(++):' 55/1/+10 **Attachment: (If any) **Special: Lethal hits inflict additional Mortal wounds at 50% Overflow rather then 100%. Armor *'Ki Gloves(=):' 1/2 Wound, +0(-5) Defense, +5 Grip (Size 1) **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) *'Combat Dress(=):' +0 Defense (Size 2) **Attachment: **Special: Consumables *'Romance of the Three Kingdoms (Book/Fiction)' -5 Bonus, 0 Successes Tools *'Medical Kit(=)': Allows active use of most medical Skills. +5 when used, X/10 uses penalty and 5 less healing (x1) *'Flash light': *'LED Light': Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Category:Characters Category:Caravan